Meet Your Father
by emilykay21
Summary: 16 year old Paisley Anderson has just lost her mother to cancer. On top of that she finds out that Tony Stark is her father and she has to leave everything in her small town in Oklahoma and move to California. This is the story of her new life with Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers are a long for the ride. Pepperony (of course) and some Steve/Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have another story I'm supposed to be working on, and I will, but this idea was just eating at me! I had to write it! I really hope you guys like it, I like the way it turned out. I know there are a lot of stories like this out there, but I'm going to try to make mine different. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners**

**(For the purposes of this story let's pretend the Tower is in California!)**

16 year old Paisley sat in her last period English class. Her chin was cradled in her palm and she was staring at her desk. It had only been a week since her mom passed away. She had been staying with her best friend Annabelle for the time being. It was only a matter of time until she was hauled off to a foster home considering she had no other living family. The shrill sound of the bell shook her from her thoughts. She grabbed her book and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hallway she felt and arm wrap around her shoulder. She reached her locker and smiled at her friend.

"Hi Anna" Paisley said putting her English book in her locker.

"Hey there Paisley" She said with a sincere smile.

Paisley began putting books in her book bag, mentally thanking God that tomorrow was Friday. She zipped up her book bag and shut her locker door.

"I have to get goin', I have dance. I'll see ya later" Paisley threw her book bag on her shoulder and walked towards the door. Oddly, it was hot March day in Oklahoma and the heat hit Paisley as soon as she stepped outside. She dug out her keys and walked towards her car. She threw her book bag in the back and climbed in the driver's seat. She turned on some music, backed out of her parking spot and drove to dance.

_1 week earlier, Malibu_

Tony Stark sat contently at his kitchen table while his longtime assistant, then CEO, and now girlfriend stood by the stove cooking breakfast. The elevator dinged and Steve Rogers and Maria Hill appeared on his floor of the tower. Their hands were interlocked with each other's. They were talking closely and giggling contently. Tony eyed them from above his newspaper

"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew there was something going on between you two"

They sat down and Steve said, "Yeah Tony...we told everyone that we were dating"

Tony just went back to his paper but said, "I don't remember inviting you two up for breakfast".

"I invited them Tony, I told you that" Pepper called from the kitchen.

"Right" Tony put the paper down.

He took a drink of his coffee and Pepper appeared next to him.

"There's a woman from children services on the phone" Pepper said.

Tony looked at her confused. Maria and Steve looked up just as confused.

"Children services?" He repeated.

Pepper nodded and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Mr. Stark I'm calling on behalf of your daughter-" The woman began, her southern accent thick.

"A daughter? I don't have a daughter" He cut her off.

"Well yes you do" She said. "Her name is Paisley Anderson, she is 16 years old".

He thought of the name Anderson and couldn't right at that moment think back to his past life of one night stands.

"Mr. Stark are you still there?" She asked.

"Yes I'm here" He said softly. "Why am I learning this now?"

"Her mother, Megan Anderson passed away a few days ago" She said.

Tony nodded even though the woman couldn't see him.

"Paisley has no living relatives except you. So I am calling to ask you if you are willing to take her in" The woman said. "If not she will be sent to a foster home since she is not 18".

Tony didn't even think before saying, "I'll do it".

"Great" She said.

"When do I meet her?" He asked.

"How about next week" She said. "She lives here in Marietta, Oklahoma".

"Oklahoma?" He repeated.

"Yes Mr. Stark" She said.

Tony sighed.

"Well Mr. Stark I will be in touch" She said. "And I will see you in a week".

"Great" He thanked the woman and hung up.

"What was that about?" Steve asked him.

Tony looked at his hands and stated matter of fact, "I have a daughter"

_Oklahoma, present day_

Paisley arrived at dance right on time. Today was Thursday, so practice was for her lyrical solo. She walked in the door and was greeted by her instructor.

"Hello Paisley" She smiled warmly.

"Hi" Paisley replied. She slipped off her flip flops and put on her shoes. About an hour into her practice the familiar sound of Paisley ringtone filled the room. They both ignored it the first time but the second time it rang her instructor spoke up.

"Paisley maybe you should go see who that is" She said.

Paisley sighed and went to the back bench. She didn't recognize the number. It was on its third time ringing when she answered it.

"Hello?" Paisley answered softly.

"Hello Paisley my name is Pamela Michaels. I am from children's services. First of all I'd like to say how sorry I am to hear about your mother" The woman answered.

Paisley nodded even though the woman obviously couldn't see her.

"I was wondering if you could come down to my office. I have something I'd like to talk to you about and there's someone I'd like you to meet"

Paisley didn't really listen to what the woman said, "Well I'm at dance right..."

Paisley looked up at her dance instructor who, even though she didn't know what was going on, motioned for her to go.

"But I can be there in 5 minutes" Paisley said.

"Great, see you soon"

Paisley knew exactly where the children services' building was. She had already been there once, but she had never met with anyone named Pamela. When she got to the building she asked where Pamela Anderson's office was and they sent her to the 4th floor. When she got off the elevator she was greeted immediately.

"Hello Paisley, I'm Pamela" Pamela smiled warmly.

Paisley shook her hand, "I'm sorry I'm not really dressed for-"

Pamela cut her off, "Oh you're fine dear".

Paisley followed Pamela to her office. As they were walking to her office Pamela said to her, "Like I said before there's someone I'd like you to meet".

Pamela's head faced the door and her hand went to the knob, "You're father is right inside my office".

"My what?" Paisley yelled, but before she could say anything else the door opened.

Paisley's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it. There in the office sat Tony Stark. With the way he was dressed she didn't feel so out of place with her black cotton shorts and t-shirt. Next to him sat the famed Pepper Potts. She was dressed a little more appropriately, a black pencil skirt and white blouse. Her fiery hair pulled back in a ponytail. Tony, to be polite, stood up as Pamela and Paisley entered the room. He sat back down when Pamela told Paisley to have a seat.

"So Paisley" Pamela began. "This is your father, Tony Stark"

"Hi, how ya doing?" Tony mumbled.

Pepper elbowed his side; he gave her a look of pain.

"Mr. Stark has decided that he wants to take you in" Pamela said.

"Take me in" Paisley repeated. "I'm not an animal".

Pepper's eyebrows raised and Tony whispered, "Feisty" into her ear.

"Unless you want to go into a foster home Mr. Stark will become your primary caretaker. You have no living relatives" Pamela said.

Paisley decided it would be best just to keep her mouth shut. She was going to end up living with this guy no matter what. She really didn't have much of a say and she really didn't want to go into foster care.

"As you probably know Mr. Stark lives in Malibu. That's where you will be residing" Pamela continued to talk but Paisley wasn't really listening.

Pamela turned her attention to Tony and Pepper and started talking to them about things. Paisley was just trying to let everything sink in. She didn't know what the three of them were talking about anymore, it was like she wasn't even in the room, but she still blurted out, "So I just have to leave and move to Malibu?"

They all turned to look at her. Paisley had been quiet most of the meeting.

"Yes Paisley" Pamela said.

It was Pepper who said something next, "We'd love for you to come out as soon as possible". Pepper's voice was sweet and soft, even though they didn't know each other Paisley just wanted to curl up in Pepper's arms and cry. Paisley didn't have a mother anymore and now she had to leave her home. She loved Oklahoma. She loved the farm. She was never going to fit in California. Paisley didn't wanna just get up and leave, but she had to.

"Here" Pamela said, shaking her from her thoughts.

"What is this?" Paisley asked.

Pamela looked at her with gentle eyes, "It's a plane ticket to Malibu".

Paisley just stared at the ticket. She wanted to rip it up and then toss the pieces out the window.

"A driver will be at the airport to bring you to the tower" Pepper added.

'A driver' Paisley rolled her eyes at that.

Paisley slumped down in her seat.

"Unfortunately I have a meeting I have to get to" Pamela said.

Paisley grabbed her bag and pulled out her keys.

"That's quite alright we have to be in New York by 8" Pepper said.

Pepper and Tony stood. Pepper thanked Pamela, Tony just kind of mumbled. Paisley followed closely behind then out the door. Her bag hung loosely on her shoulder. The elevator ride was one of the most awkward situations Paisley had ever been in. When the elevator dinged signaling the first floor Pepper and Tony walked out first. As they walked outside Paisley watched as they grabbed hands and walked to their car with their hands interlaced. Paisley headed towards her car.

"See you in a week" She heard Tony call.

Paisley turned and gave a very small smile; she nodded a little and walked away. She waited until Tony sped away to back out of her parking spot. She gripped the steering wheel and sighed loudly. It had barely sunk in that in week she would be going to Malibu, California and she would be staying there permanently.

**TBC**

**I hope you guys like it so far! I'm not a huge fan of this chapter but let me know what you guys thought. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

Steve Rogers sat on his couch, on his floor of the tower, reading the newspaper. He glanced up at the clock; it read 8:02 p.m. As if right on cue the elevator dinged and in walked his girlfriend, Maria Hill. Her usual tight bun had fallen out and now her hair hung to her shoulders in waves. The mail was in her hand, she was dressed in her SHIELD uniform. She dropped the mail on the coffee table in front of the couch. Steve was hoping for a kiss hello or even just a hello but she walked into the kitchen in a huff. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. He watched as she turned the stove on and sighed. She ran a hand through her dark waves. She pulled a folder out of her bag and laid it on the counter. Her attention went back to the stove. Steve could obviously sense how stressed she was. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He started placing kisses on her neck.

"Steve stop it" She sighed.

He didn't stop of course.

"I have to do this. Steve I'm hungry" She stifled a laugh.

"So am I" He turned he around swiftly. "But let's have dessert first"

"Steve!" She squealed.

She was utterly shocked those words came out of his mouth. He picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He plopped her down on the arm of the chair. Steve continued to trail kisses up her neck and along her jawline. Her fingers were playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. Finally his lips made its way to hers. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her legs remained locked around him. They were too busy to hear the elevator ding. Steve was the first to notice the young girl standing in the doorway. He pulled away from Maria quickly, which caused her to fall back on the couch. Steve's cheeks were now a bright shade of pink. Maria collected herself and stood up next to Steve. Maria looked at the young girl; she definitely wasn't from around here. The boots on her feet were a little dirty. Her plaid button up shirt was tucked into her short denim shorts.

"I am so sorry" the girl apologized, her southern accent thick. "I must have the wrong floor".

Steve was too busy being embarrassed so Maria spoke up, "Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for Tony Stark" the girl said flatly.

"Top floor" Maria said.

The young girl said a soft "thank you" and got back on the elevator.

Meanwhile...

"Anthony Stark, get your ass up here right now!" Pepper yelled down the stairs.

Tony was cooped up in his workshop and Paisley was to be there any minute. The sound of her phone ringing filled the room. Pepper almost screamed.

"Hello?" She answered in a huff.

It was Maria, "There's a young lady on her way up to see you"

"She's here?" Pepper mumbled. "Wait how did you know she was here?"

"Uh she walked in on Steve and me. I imagine she was just told to wrong floor" Maria said.

"Well. Thank you" Pepper heard the elevator ding. "I have to go".

She hung up and threw her phone on the couch. She called for Tony one last time, this time telling him that Paisley was here. The elevator doors opened and Pepper was frantically fixing things around the room. Paisley stepped out of the elevator.

"Hello Paisley" Pepper smiled.

"Hi" Paisley said softly.

Paisley was very quiet, Pepper noticed, much unlike her father. She looked a lot like Tony though. Her hair was dark brown and cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She was very tan; Pepper imagined she spent a lot of time outside.

"Let's take your bags up to your room" Pepper suggested.

Paisley just followed orders and followed Pepper down a hallway. Pepper opened a door and they walked into Paisley's bedroom. Paisley dropped her bags onto the ground.

"Wow" was all Paisley could say.

Pepper smiled, "You like?"

It was nothing like Paisley could ever imagine. Paisley could see the ocean from her window. The bed was huge; it had a white comforter that looked so comfortable. The walls were painted a sky blue color. There was a large closet and also a bathroom connected to the room.

"Thank you" Paisley said softly.

"You're welcome" Pepper smiled. "Why don't you get settled in and then come down when you're ready, I've ordered a pizza if you're hungry. Hopefully I can get Tony out of his cave"

Pepper chuckled as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Paisley decided she would put all her clothes in the closet. After the many torturous minutes of that, she put the few pictures she had on the nightstand next to her bed. She went into the bathroom to examine herself in the mirror before going downstairs. Her eyes looked tired and her hair was flat. The once curls were now soft waves. She turned the light off, walked out of the bathroom and out of her room. As she got closer she could hear Pepper and Tony talking. Tony was the first to say something.

"Well hey Paisley!" His mouth full of pizza.

Paisley just smiled softly.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. "Have some pizza".

He shoved the box in her direction and motioned for her to sit down with them. She gingerly took a piece of pizza. She ate it quickly though, she honestly hasn't eaten in a few days. Paisley had dealt with body image issues in the past, but her mom's passing was what caused her not eating this time.

"You can have some more" Pepper said.

But Paisley didn't take any instead she asked for a glass of water, which Pepper got for her. Paisley took a few drinks and then yawned.

"You tired kid?" Tony asked.

"Tony she's 16" Pepper corrected him. "She's not a child".

Tony took another bite of his pizza and Pepper answered her phone that had just started ringing. Paisley decided she was going to go to sleep.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Paisley said.

"Night" Tony said after taking a swig of his drink.

Paisley sighed and walked to her new room. She closed the door, trying not to slam it like she wanted to. She went into the bathroom to take out her contacts and put on her pajamas. She turned off her bathroom light and climbed in her new, big bed. Even though it was only 9:30 she fell quickly into a deep sleep.

The sun streaming through the big window was what woke Paisley up the next morning. It was 9:45 when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and checked her phone that was lying on her nightstand. She had a bunch of messages from Annabelle but she decided to respond later. Paisley noticed that the door that was once closed was now opened. She swung her legs out of the covers and stood up. As she walked to the bathroom her phone started to ring, she decided to ignore it. She put in her contacts and brushed her hair and teeth. Paisley headed out of her room. She could hear voices coming from down the hall. She fixed her t-shirt and pulled on her black, cotton shorts. As she reached the end of the hallway she saw not just Pepper and Tony in the kitchen. Also sitting at the table was the couple she waked in on, a woman with short, flaming red hair, a man with short, sandy brown hair and another man with dark, curly hair and glasses.

Tony was the first to see her, "Good morning sunshine!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at her.

"Good morning Paisley, did you sleep well?" Pepper asked.

Paisley nodded as she walked towards the table.

"Well you've already met Steve and Maria-" Pepper began.

Steve and Maria's faces turned a bright shade of red. Steve took a drink of his coffee at that moment.

"This is Natasha, Clint and Bruce" Pepper finished.

They all smiled and Paisley gave a soft smile in return.

"You can sit down Paisley" Tony motioned towards the seat in between Clint and Maria. "Clint won't bite but Maria might".

They all laughed, except Maria of course.

"Right Steve?" Tony wriggled his eyebrows at him.

"I-" Steve stuttered.

Paisley smiled, laughing softly along with the rest of them.

"Oh Tony leave Steve alone" Pepper scolded him.

Paisley sat down immediately making the atmosphere awkward. The room got quiet and the conversations stopped. After what seemed like a few minutes, Clint, being that friendly guy that he was, spoke up.

"So Paisley you play any sports?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"She dances" Pepper jumped in.

Clint looked at Paisley, "Do you play any real sports?"

"Well...I _dance_" Paisley repeated. "I also run cross country and play basketball and softball"

"Softball...that's a spring sport" Bruce said. "Tony get her enrolled in school so she can play softball this year"

"Ah yes, speaking of school I got your transcripts, you know your grades and such" Tony said. "But these can't be right".

Paisley looked at him and took the paper from him when he gave it to her. She looked it over.

"No these are right" She said. "What you think just because I'm your daughter I'm some super genius? Well I wish I was. But I hate to break it to you I'm not."

Paisley tossed the letter back onto the table. She stood up in a huff and walked back down the hallway. The next thing they heard was the slamming of her bedroom door.

Tony furrowed his brows, "What did I say?"

"And just think it's only going to get worse" Natasha said.

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples, he wasn't prepared for this.

**TBC**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks for all the favorites and follows but I guess I don't really know how you guys feel about the story because I haven't gotten any reviews. Well, I guess I'll keep writing until I hear something. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for an update but here is chapter 3. There was something I wanted to clear up. Paisley's grades are **_**not**_** good. I wanted to try and make this story different than other Tony finds out he has a child stories. I just wanted to put a spin on it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Oh, sorry there might be more spelling mistakes than usual in this chapter I was running on a low battery and didn't have time to re-read it!**

Paisley stood outside, the hot cement burning her feet. She dribbled the ball in her hand and looked at the hoop in front of her. She sighed, she had been ignoring Tony since breakfast, and it was now almost dinner time. She took a few steps back and shot the ball. The ball went through the hoop with a nice swoosh.

"Nice shot"

Paisley turned around and saw Steve Rogers. He wore a friendly grin and his hands were stuffed in his pocket. Suddenly appearing behind him was Clint and Tony. Paisley sighed and went to grab the ball. She took another shot and made the one as well.

"You didn't tell us you were this good" Steve mad another comment.

"How about a game?" Tony, of course, suggested.

"As long as I don't have to be on your team" Paisley said.

"Ouch" Clint said with a chuckle.

"Fine" He pointed at Steve. "You can be on ol' capsicle's teams"

Paisley gave the ball to Tony and stood in front of him, waiting for him to check it with her. He looked at Paisley, his eyebrows raised. He checked the ball and then passed it to Clint. Paisley quickly stole the ball and passed it to Steve, who made an easy layup. Clint and Tony's mouths gaped; Paisley looked at them with a small smirk. Steve gave Tony a sarcastic solute on his way up the court. Tony shoved his shoulder. This time Clint and Tony made a successful play and made a basket. Steve checked the ball with Tony; he quickly passed it to Paisley who made what looked like an effortless three pointer. After stealing the ball from Clint Steve did the same thing and Paisley made another three.

"Whaaat" Steve looked at Clint. He then flexed and laughed when Clint shoved him. Paisley just laughed softly; she was finally loosening up a little.

"Wow you guys are getting your asses kicked" They all turned around when they heard Pepper's voice. Maria chuckled next to her.

"It's 8-2 we could come back" Clint said.

"I don't know" Maria said, dragging out the 'o'.

"Just give me the ball" Tony said.

Paisley threw it at him forcefully.

Tony caught it and checked it with Paisley. The women decided to stay and watch them play. Tony successfully got the ball to Clint who made a three.

"Alright" Tony said, giving Clint a high five.

Steve maneuvered his way around Tony and gave the ball to Paisley. She dribbled towards the hoop, but Clint took the ball with force. She lost her balance but didn't fall over. He made the layup and then looked at her, "Sorry Paisley".

She just shrugged in response.

"What are you NBA stars playing to I'm getting hungry" Pepper said.

"21?" Steve looked at them.

"That's fine" Clint said and Tony nodded.

Paisley checked the ball with Tony. She quickly passed the ball to Steve who had an open shot. He made a three pointer with ease.

"Wow" Maria said, dragging it out. "Steve".

Steve's cheeks turned a bright right and he laughed breathily, with a grin on his face. Pepper looked at Maria and laughed, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

"Do you always act like a 6th grade boy around her?" Paisley asked.

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, not taking his eyes of Maria. Maria was smiling at Pepper, listening closely to whatever she was saying. Steve looked at Paisley to answer her question, "Yeah".

"Come on you two" Clint said.

Clint passed the ball into Tony who made a three pointer. Steve checked the ball with Tony. He looked up and passed the ball to Paisley. Steve ran down the court and Paisley passed it back to him. He went for a shot but missed. Clint got the rebound, took it back and then made a layup.

"Woo" Clint shouted. Tony laughed and gave him a high five as he made his way up the court. As Steve checked the ball with Clint, Clint made comments to Steve.

"You do know you're only winning by one point right" Steve said as he threw the ball to Paisley. Paisley dribbled a view times and then went for a three. She missed and it seemed to really upset her, but Steve got the rebound and made an easy two pointer. When Clint had the ball next he tried for a three but missed.

"Boooo!" Maria yelled from the side.

"I'd like to see you two try" Clint said.

"Well I can't" Maria said.

"Nope come on" Tony said.

"I'm not wearing the right shoes for this" Pepper said as Tony pulled her out of her chair.

"Well then take them off" He said, which she did.

Maria stood up and walked over to Steve.

"Hello Captain" She grinned.

Steve blushed once again and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think we want Pepper on our team" Tony said.

"Hey!" She yelled, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Come here Maria" Tony said.

Maria shrugged and walked over to them. Steve watched her as she walked away.

"Steve stop that" Maria said, not even turning around.

Steve blushed for the third time that night.

"Pepper could be a fantastic player and just think you guys gave her up" Paisley said.

Pepper nodded, laughing a little.

"We'll take our chances" Clint said.

Paisley shrugged and went to check the ball with Tony. Paisley passed the ball to Steve who passed it to Pepper who just looked shocked to have to ball. Her ponytail swished back and forth as she shot the ball and made it. Paisley and Steve cheered. Pepper pointed at Tony and started dancing in celebration. Maria laughed at her and clapped. Clint chuckled and Tony just looked at his girlfriend and laughed.

"Just come on" Tony chuckled.

Pepper stopped and walked up the court. As she passed Tony he smacked her lightly on the backside.

"Hey!" Her ponytail whipped around as she turned around quickly, Maria leaned back so she wouldn't get hit with it.

Tony just laughed and gave the ball to Clint. Steve tried to steal the ball from Clint immediately but who passed it to Tony who went for a three. Maria rebounded his missed shot and made a two pointer. They all looked at her.

"What? I'm not completely incompetent" Maria said as she walked back up the court "And I might have played in...well all of school".

She winked at Steve as she walked back. She also whispered to him, "I was also a gymnast".

Once again Steve's cheeks turned bright red. Maria gave Clint a high five when she made her way to where he was standing with Tony. Paisley went to check the ball with Maria. Paisley dribbled past Maria and Clint. She faked and passed it back to Steve who shot and made a beautiful three.

"Woo!" He cheered. He flexed his arm muscles which got a laugh from Paisley and Pepper, an eye roll from Clint and Tony, and a lip bite from Maria.

"Alright Capsicle" Tony said, checking the ball to him forcefully. "18-14".

"That's right" Steve smirked.

"Steve" Maria said. "I gotta say I'm enjoying this cocky attitude".

Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try dating Tony" Pepper snapped.

"Hey watch it" Tony pointed at her playfully.

Tony went back to the game and passed the ball into Clint. Clint tried to dribble but he was trapped by Paisley. Maria started yelling for the ball.

"Jesus Christ Maria" He laughed.

He threw her the ball as quickly as possible. Maria went for the three pointer and made it. She cheered loudly. Paisley laughed at Maria, she really liked Maria.

"18-17 Steve" Tony yelled.

As Maria walked past Steve he gave her a high five, the kind of 'miss me high hit me low' high five. Steve checked the ball with Tony who immediately stole the ball from him. Tony passed it down to Clint who made a layup. Tony gave Clint a high five and they both cheered. Maria made guns at Steve, adding sound effects a too.

"So if this is what she's like sober I can't imagine what she's like drunk" Paisley said to Steve.

He looked at Paisley, "Oh it's great". He laughed and Paisley smiled.

"18-19 buddy I think you're losing" Tony said.

"Not for long" Steve said.

He winked at Maria. Steve touched his forehead with his finger and then pointed at Paisley. After checking it Clint Steve faked and passed it Paisley. Paisley took the three point shot. The ball went in with a beautiful swoosh. Pepper cheered and gave Paisley a high five.

"I think we just won...buddy" Steve said mocking Tony.

"Alright Cap you're gonna get laid tonight you can cut the cocky crap" Tony said, eyeing Maria who was undressing Steve with her eyes. And for the fifth and final time of the night Steve blushed.

"Good game" Steve reached out his and Tony shook it.

Steve said the same to Clint. He went over to Paisley.

"Nice shot" He gave her a high five and she smiled at him.

Tony walked over to his daughter, "Excellent game Paisley. You are a great basketball player".

She just looked at him.

"Right I forgot you aren't talking to me. I figured maybe it would blow over" He said.

"Well it didn't" She mumbled.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence Pepper said, "So who's hungry? Let's go get some food".

"I think we're gonna stay here" Maria said.

"But I'm hungry" Steve looked at Maria.

Clint sighed and Tony said, "You're an idiot"

Maria had to get on her tip toes to whisper something in his ear. Steve's eyes widened.

"This isn't a fun moment for me" Paisley commented.

Pepper laughed.

"We're staying here" Maria grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him back inside the tower.

"Well...I'm up for food" Clint said.

"Great" Pepper said. "Paisley are you hungry?"

"Sure" Paisley said.

They walked towards one of the many cars and headed out to get some dinner.

When they got back from dinner it was 9:30. They all got on the elevator of the tower. When Clint got off at his floor Paisley went to press the '9' button.

"No no!" Pepper said. "It's 10 remember, I don't think you wanna end up on that floor again".

Paisley laughed softly and pulled on her denim shorts. When the elevator doors dinged opened Paisley immediately made her way to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Paisley" Tony shouted.

But all he heard was her door closing. Paisley sighed and went into her bathroom. She brushed out her long, dark hair; she really could use a haircut. She shrugged and took out her contacts. After putting her pajamas on she put her glasses on and brushed her teeth. She turned her light off and walked over to her nightstand because she heard her phone vibrating. It was Anna, Paisley decided to answer.

"Hello"

"Paisley!" Her friend practically yelled. "It's so good to hear your voice"

"It's only been two days" Paisley laughed. "But I've missed your voice too".

"How's Malibu?" Anna asked.

"Not that great. I miss home" Paisley sighed.

"We miss you here but like you said it's only been two days give it some time" Her friend consoled her.

Suddenly Paisley heard Tony on the other side of the door.

"Anna I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow" Paisley hung up quickly and put her phone back on the nightstand.

"Paisley can I come in?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Paisley said softly.

The door opened and Tony appeared in the room.

"You wear glasses?" Tony asked.

Paisley just nodded.

"They look nice" He said.

She just looked at him.

"Ok look" Tony sat down on the edge of the bed. "What I sat this morning wasn't cool and I'm really sorry I-"

"It's fine I know I'm stupid" She said.

"What?" He looked at her. "No you're not stupid".

"You saw my grades" She said. "I am and I'm just gonna be a disappoint me. You find out you have a teenage daughter and even worse she doesn't have your brains".

"No Paisley listen I don't care about grades you're my daughter and that's all that matters" He said.

She looked up at him.

"And I mean that" He said sincerely.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank you".

"Now we really do need to get you into a school it is only March" He said.

"Yeah I figured" She sighed.

"So we've got a meeting set up with the principal at some generic high school tomorrow morning" He said.

"What?!" She looked at him furiously.

But before she could argue he was up and headed for the door.

"Sweet dreams" He said and then he was gone. He shut the door just in time so the pillow Paisley threw wouldn't hit him. He sighed as he made his way down the hallway and into the bedroom. Pepper was sitting up in their bed reading a magazine.

"Since when do you read?" He asked.

"It's a magazine and leave me alone" She said.

He chuckled as he went into their bathroom.

He took off his shirt and pants and threw them from the bathroom at Pepper.

"Tony cut it out!" She yelled.

He laughed and finished brushing his teeth. He turned the bathroom light off and climbed into their bed. Pepper was still looking at her magazine. Tony pulled it out of hands and tossed it on the ground.

"To-" But he silenced her with his lips. When his lips went to her neck she said, "Tony you know we have someone living with us now we having to be quiet".

He looked up at her, "Then you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut".

"Tony!" She said sternly.

He rolled off her and sighed. She turned her light off and turned her back to Tony.

"But-" He started.

"No" She said. "You can hold me if you want though".

He sighed and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. They fall into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! :)**


End file.
